


Shared Sheets

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: Falling asleep and waking up with wizard husbands.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Shared Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Fiovske's gorgeous [Critical Role art](https://fiovske.tumblr.com/tagged/fiovske-draws) Critical Role art, especially Essek's freckles in [this one](https://fiovske.tumblr.com/post/614735621929435136/i-sent-my-friend-who-doesnt-watch-cr-but-is-very) this one.
> 
> I don't own Critical Role or its characters.

A few stray sunbeams have managed to sneak past the curtains and illuminate his husband's hair, almost making it glow. Caleb lightly traces pale freckles sprinkled across dark cheeks like stars, creating his personal constellations out of them. There are exactly seventy-two of them on his face. He's counted them before, and its soothing now. By all means, he should be joining his husband in their nap. They had spent the last twelve hours or so working on a new spell, and he's exhausted.

But while tired, Caleb isn't actually sleepy yet, so instead he mediates on his husband letting the fond familiarity lull him closer to sleep. He's not worried about waking Essek. Not when he's this tired. Even so, it's not like Essek would mind. It wouldn't be the first time he'd woken to Caleb tracing his freckles. He would look bemused, kiss Caleb's fingertips, and tell him to go to sleep. Or if he was rested, things might take a more heated turn.

But at the moment, he was content in this little bubble away from the world. Caleb had a warm bed shared with his lovely husband. The only noises intruding were the purring of his familiar and the sound of his husband breathing. Between that and the familiar patterns his fingers traced without thought, Caleb found himself lulled to slumber.

* * *

Essek wakes slowly. He's warm which isn't surprising. Not when his husband is curled up beside him, and their familiars curled cup at his back. He can hear two different purrs, so both Frumpkin and Chath must have joined them. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a lovely sight. Caleb lays beside him, his face mere inches away from Essek's. One is curled under his cheek while the other rests inches from Essek's face. He can guess what happened there; his husband seemed to have an obsession with his freckles.

The curtains are mostly shut tight, so it's hard to tell what time of day it is. Essek isn't inclined to worry about it though. The two of them had planned to take today off anyway given their workload lately, and he isn't at all inclined to move unless he absolutely has to. There's not much more he could ask for. Essek has a warm bed, purring familiars, a wonderful husband, and no place to be. Days were he could simply enjoy such a scenario were rare these day. Both he and Caleb were busy with a school to run and research to conduct and the occasional adventure to have.

None of that needed to be addressed at the moment though. His immediate future included staying in bed until his husband awoke, a leisurely breakfast, and maybe leaving their tower. As he considered just how they might spend their day off, a pair of sleepy blue eyes opened and turned their gaze onto Essek. A smile spread across Caleb's face. The he reached out and pulled his husband into a kiss. The two familiars on the end of the bed were quickly dislodged as things turned to more heated activities. All in all, not a bad way to spend a quiet morning.


End file.
